


Magie života

by EstiVera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstiVera/pseuds/EstiVera
Summary: Obyčejný život jednoho obyčejného kouzelníka, nebo taky výjimečné dobrodružství jedné výjimečné postavy. To asi záleží na úhlu pohledu...Šestnáct navazujících drabblat.





	Magie života

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla sepsána do Letní dobročinnosti 2019 organizované Společností pro osvětu spisovatelů (http://www.sosaci.net/dobrocinnost-2019).

**Září 1908, Nemocnice u sv. Munga**  
Mladá čarodějka, vysílená, ale šťastná.  
Mladý kouzelník, nejistý, ale šťastný.  
Mistryně lékouzelnice, unavená, ale šťastná.  
Pomocný lékouzelník, pracující, ale šťastný.  
Mladá stážistka, nechápající, ale šťastná.  
A především malý chlapeček, plačící, ale šťastný. Zabalený v čisté pokrývce a obklopený ohřívacím kouzlem. Všechno je pro něj nové, zatím ho ale zajímá jen jedna věc - teplá a milující náruč.  
„Je to kouzelník,“ potvrdí okamžitě léčitelka. Její slova vyzní do prázdna. Rodiče to nezajímá, ani maličko. Vždyť kdo by staral o magii čerstvě narozeného tvorečka, když to největší kouzlo se odehrává přímo před jejich očima? Maličký uzlíček se zavrtí, přestane plakat a usne.  
Zázrak.

 **Únor 1909, Příčná ulice 14**  
Maličký leze. A už není zdaleka tak maličký jako na začátku. Slyšíte? Leze! Už je velký!  
Mamince začíná přibývat práce. Už to není jen nakrmit, pochovat, uspat, přebalit. Do sestavy se přidávají dva nové cviky. Jmenují se hlídat a chytit.  
Tatínek tráví čas dole v dílně. Maličký tam ještě nesmí, tolik magie by mu mohlo snadno ublížit. Ale schody do přízemí ho lákají. Maminka je prozíravě opatřila bariérou i polštářovým kouzlem, přesto maličkého důsledně drží u sebe.  
Magie mu ještě nic neříká. Když mu dědeček vyčaruje motýlky, zvědavě je sleduje, ale žádný zvláštní význam tomu nepřikládá.  
Zatím jsou rodiče klidní.

 **Srpen 1909, Příčná ulice 14**  
Maličký neustále žvatlá, leze jako blesk a zkouší si stoupat. Maminka hlídá dveře, aby jí náhodou neutekl. Většinu času ji ale trápí něco úplně jiného.  
Dítě objevuje magii. Nebo spíš magie objevuje jeho.  
A je to děsivé.  
Plyšový méďa se ztratil. Záchvat vzteku byl tak veliký, že všechny skleničky popraskaly.  
Méďa se našel. Pokoj se zaplnil bublinami, až nebylo nic vidět.  
Rizoto bylo fuj. Za chvíli létala rýže po celé kuchyni.  
Magická bariéra selhala. Tatínek ji musel zesílit.  
Nakonec maličký začal spát v botičkách. Jsou to jeho oblíbené a on si je sundat nenechá. A ne a ne a ne!

 **Květen 1915, Příčná ulice 14**  
Maličký už není maličký a nikdo už mu tak neříká.  
Magie je stále na jeho straně. Zacelila díru na kalhotách, spravila odřený loket. Je úžasná!  
Tatínkova dílna je pořád tajemné místo. Sám tam nesmí, už to chápe, ale má to tam moc rád. Už ví, že až bude starší, tatínek ho tam nechá pomáhat. A až jednou tatínek umře (a on umře, protože náš malý hrdina už ví, co je to smrt), bude to jeho dílna.  
Ale zatím to nejde. Aby mohl člověk mít takovou dílnu, musí svojí magii dobře ovládat a to on ještě neumí. Ale naučí se to!

 **Prosinec 1922, Bradavická škola čar a kouzel**  
Magie ho fascinuje. Nechápe, jak může obyčejný člověk s dřevěnou tyčkou dělat takové věci, přestože mezi kouzelníky vyrůstal odjakživa.  
Nejradši má výuku formulí. Občas trénuje i tajně, má ale podezření, že profesor o tom dávno ví.  
Taky ho baví lektvary. Chápe, že v dílně je bude potřebovat, tak se snaží dávat pozor. Je to zábava, i když přesné počítání a krájení mu přijde jako otrava.  
Odpoledne sedává v knihovně. Je tam tolik knih! Magické schopnosti dětí. Vývoj magie v průběhu let. Magie života.  
Mohl by je číst až do konce života a stejně by nezvládl všechny.  
Je za to rád.

 **Duben 1925, Bradavická škola čar a kouzel**  
Chodí na volitelný kurz, který ten rok otevřel profesor Dipett. Učí se o vývoji magie a ty holé fakty mu vyrazí dech:  
Začíná se projevovat okolo jednoho roku života.  
Do deseti let ji nelze kontrolovat.  
Sílí do přibližně dvaceti dvou let, u mužů i déle.  
Později se dá zlepšovat a udržovat tréninkem, kouzla nemohou získávat na síle, ale pořád se dají cvičit.  
Po určité době upadá. Pomalu, ale jistě. Kouzla si žádají čím dál více sil, stářím oslabené tělo už takovou energii vydat nemůže. Magie se vytrácí. Kouzelník ztrácí kontrolu.  
Kouzelník už není kouzelníkem.  
Sedí a nezmůže se na slovo.

 **Červen 1925, Příčná ulice 14**  
Složil OVCE, vrátil se domů. Odříznut od bradavické knihovny se cítí prázdný a bezbranný.  
Chtěl by studovat teorii magie. Vysoká škola magická v Texasu by ho přijala okamžitě. Ale on si přihlášku nepodá. Dílna se o sebe sama nepostará a otec učedníka potřebuje.  
Přízemní obchod už pro něj není tabu, taky už ho ale nefascinuje tolik jako před pár lety. Kdysi zakázané území je najednou otevřené. A on ho vnímá jako přítěž.  
Čte mudlovskou poezii. Líbí se mu představa, že i když je tělo pevně spoutáno, mysl může létat jako pták.  
A tak létá.  
A po večerech vzpomíná na knihy.

 **Květen 1928, Příčná ulice 14**  
V dílně pracuje už tři roky. Zavírá se tam od rána do večera, ven vychází jen na jídlo. Otec prohlásil, že víc už ho naučit nemůže, a tak teď mají oba vlastní stůl a kdysi tak časté rozhovory se omezily jen na pozdravy.  
Naučil se mít tu práci rád. Ve volném čase zkouší nové postupy, i když okolí je k jeho pokusům skeptické. Ale on se nevzdává.  
Otec mu jednou řekl, že má pro tu práci vrozené nadání. Netuší, jestli je to pravda, a ani mu na tom příliš nezáleží.  
Na teorii magie už myslí jen občas.  
Život jde dál.

 **Listopad 1930, Příčná ulice 14**  
Jeho magie přestala růst. Byl tak ponořen do práce, že to jen stěží zaznamenal, ale když onemocněl a otec zavelel, že nachlazený pracovat nebude, měl čas s ní zase trochu experimentovat.  
Otec přijal učednici. Jmenuje Marianne, je o pár let mladší a nedávno složila OVCE. Povídají si o Bradavicích, on jí vypráví o magii a ona jemu o přeměňování. Občas ji pozve na oběd a pak se jen tak brouzdají uličkami, než se zase vrátí do dílny.  
O pár let později ji požádá o ruku. Souhlasí a měsíc poté se vezmou. Marianne zůstane v dílně dalších sedmdesát vcelku klidných let.

 **1940-1950, Příčná ulice 14**  
Narodí se jim syn. Marianne tráví čas nahoře v domě - přebaluje ho, koupe, krmí, uspává a hlídá, aby nelezl do dílny. Maličkého moc láká, možná právě proto, že je zakázaná.  
Narodí se jim i dcera. Marianne je z ní nadšená, je jejím splněným snem. On ji má rád, ale tráví víc času v práci než doma s rodinou.  
Když jí jsou tři, propukne epidemie dračích spalniček. Nepotřebuje hledat staré poznámky, moc dobře i bez nich ví, že vyvinutá magie dokáže imunitní systém výrazně podpořit. Magie tříletého dítěte ani náhodou.  
Stane se pátou britskou obětí.  
Na její bílou rakev nikdy nezapomene.

 **Květen 1957, Příčná ulice 14**  
Syn se rozhodne studovat v zahraničí. Marianne se mu v tom snaží zabránit, vždyť je mu teprve sedmnáct a ona už jedno dítě ztratila. Přikazuje, přemlouvá i žadoní, ale chlapec je neoblomný. Podal si přihlášku a byl přijat.  
On mu nebrání. Chtěl, to ano, vždyť je přirozené chránit ty, které milujeme. Ale nakonec ho nechá jít.  
V zásuvce najde svůj starý sešítek mudlovských básní. O svobodě, o volnosti, o létání. A pochopí - jeho syn je v hloubi duše pták, který touží letět za obzor. Možná chce poznat svět, možná utéct pryč. A kdo je on, aby mu v tom bránil?

 **Březen 1997, Příčná ulice 14**  
Jeho magie začíná slábnout. Vyděsí ho to - takhle brzy to nečekal.  
Napíše dopis synovi. Nabízí, že mu předá obchod. On se staví na návštěvu, ale odmítne - v cizině už si našel dobrou práci i založil rodinu.  
Marianne už dávno není tou okouzlující dívkou, jakou byla kdysi. Chodí shrbená a na očích má tlusté brýle. Přesto ji má pořád rád.  
Za to, že nikdy nechtěla víc, než jí mohl dát.  
Za to, že si nikdy nestěžovala - ani když dlouho nebyl doma a ona byla na děti sama.  
Za to, že ho nikdy nenutila chodit na hřbitov.  
Nikdy jí za to nepoděkuje.

 **Listopad 1999, Příčná ulice 14 a Nemocnice u sv. Munga**  
Marianne je nemocná.  
Obchod předá neteři, alespoň zůstane řemeslo v rodině.  
Každou volnou chvíli tráví v nemocnici. Vyhýbá se kouzlům - mohla by narušovat účinky lektvarů. A taky už na ně nemá tolik sil.  
Otírá ženě obličej, pomáhá jí se najíst, doprovází ji na záchod. Lékouzelníci nemají čas se jí věnovat - venku zuří válka a desítky zraněných každý den marně čekají na ošetření. Starých žen už si nikdo nevšímá.  
Na budoucnost se snaží nemyslet. Zůstane... sám?  
Zemře o tři měsíce později.  
„Celkové selhání organismu,“ pokrčí lékouzelník rameny a odběhne k naléhavějšímu případu.  
Syn se staví na pohřeb. Spěchá zpátky za rodinou.

 **Květen 2000, Příčná ulice 14 a Bradavická škola čar a kouzel**  
Většinu dnů prosedí doma. Dívá se z okna, sleduje ulici. Neteř mu občas uvaří a donese jídlo. Ale neobědvají spolu - nemají si co říct.  
Dorazí mu dopis z Bradavic. Zvou ho, aby prvním ročníkům vyprávěl o své práci a řemeslu.  
Nechce se mu nikam chodit. Bolí ho záda a přemisťování je pro něj čím dál složitější. Ale Albus Brumbál naléhá, a tak nakonec souhlasí.  
Postaví ho před skupinu dětí. Neví, o čem má mluvit. A tak se jich zeptá, co by rády slyšely.  
Nakonec to vezme od začátku - dětství, dvě velké mudlovské války, studium i učednictví. A děti tiše poslouchají.

 **Květen 2000, Bradavická škola čar a kouzel**  
Řekne jim všechno.  
A pak se stane něco úžasného - ony začnou vyprávět jemu.  
Zjistí, jaké to je být nejmladší z deseti sourozenců.  
Zjistí, jak funguje mudlovské vzdělávání.  
Zjistí, co to je počítač (i když tím si zas tak jistý není).  
A zjistí taky, že i ty malé děti už zažily spoustu ztrát a pádů, ale i vítězství a triumfů.  
Všichni mají o čem vyprávět.  
A tak se krátká přednáška protáhne na dlouhé hodiny plné poznávání nového a netušeného, plné smíchu, ale i slz.  
S Albusem se domluví, že příští měsíc dorazí znovu. Má přece tolik, co těm dětem může dát!

 **Listopad 2000, Bradavická škola čar a kouzel**  
Do Bradavic se vrátí ještě několikrát. Každá cesta je těžší, než ta předchozí - na poslední dvě setkání už se nedokáže ani sám přemístit, jeho magie na to prostě nestačí.  
Přesto se nevzdá. Možná protože v tom, co dělá, vidí opravdový smysl.  
V říjnu mu lékouzelníci najdou nádor na plíci - malý, ale nebezpečný. Léčit se nedá, a tak se tím snaží netrápit.  
Protože i když mu už kouzla ani tělo pořádně neslouží, stále ještě může poznávat svět.  
Ví totiž, že existují i důležitější věci než je magie.  
Třeba úcta, láska nebo respekt.  
A taky sdílení, poznávání a setkávání.  
Život je krásný.

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka podporuje obecně prospěšnou společnost Mezi námi - projekt Mezigeneračního setkávání Povídej.
> 
> DMS ve tvaru "DMS DARUJVZPOMINKU 30" lze zaslat na číslo 87 777


End file.
